Orphaned Kitten
by BaldiDaughterChevy
Summary: While on a hunt Sam and Dean find a 3-day-old orphaned kitten. Pure, sickening, tooth-rotting fluff with a tad bit of angst for good measure.


Orphan

 **While on a hunt Sam and Dean find a 3-day-old orphaned kitten.**

 **Pure, sickening, tooth-rotting fluff with a tad bit of angst for good measure.**

 **Don't own these beautiful boys...I do however own a cat that I bottle fed from about 3 days old. Inspired by that experience:)**

The rain came down in sheets in the dirty back alley, like the universe itself was trying to cleanse the mess left by the brother's latest vampire hunt. The boys stepped over the beheaded corpses as they walked back to the Impala, filthy and exhausted. Typical night for the Winchesters.

"Meww!" A tiny sound caught Sam's attention and he stopped, listening intently.

Dean turned around when he realised his brother was no longer beside him.

"What are we stopping for?" He snapped.

"Shhh!" Sam whispered.

"Come on, Sammy!" Dean whined "I got a hot shower, a six pack, and some magic fingers calling my name and I'm not afraid to leave you here if I have to"

"Just wait a second, I thought I heard something." Dean sighed in exasperation and Sam reluctantly started to move on.

"Meewwww!!"

He'd definitely heard it that time.

"Ok, you had to hear that..." Sam said and Dean nodded, moving closer to Sam.

"Meeewww"

The tiny cry was weak but distinct and seemed to be coming from inside the overflowing dumpster near the end of the alley.

"It sounds like an animal" Sam said, as he crept cautiously towards the noise.

A lifetime of hunting instincts had taught him to be wary of anything, no matter how innocent it might seem; so, blade at the ready, he crept to the dumpster, lifting the lid slowly, then flinging it open and taking a few steps back.

Everything he had seen in his life did not prepare him for the pathetic sight that greeted his eyes.

Amid the filth and rubbish, was a tiny, soaked, kitten.

It was pitch black, and scrawny as hell. The flat triangles of its ears were still tight against its head, and its eyes were unopened slits.

It was so small it could've been a mouse; a dirty scrap of bones and fur clinging to life as desperately as it clung to the soggy cardboard box atop the heap of refuse.

"Oh my God, Dean, it's a

kitten!" Sam exclaimed, lowering his blade and stepping forward.

Dean strode up to see for himself as Sam reached into the dumpster and scooped the helpless baby from the trash.

"Look at it, man!" Sam held it up for his brother to see and it screamed louder than ever.

"Ugh, it stinks!" Dean said, curling his lip and flinching away, "we should put it back."

"What?! No way!" Sam exclaimed "It's barely alive! We have to take care of it."

"Jesus, Sam it's probably gonna die anyway, it's skin and bones and covered in fleas."

"Dean, it will die for sure if we don't take care of it."

Sam gave Dean 'the look' his big, green, eyes widening, like a sad puppy without a home. That look he would never, ever be able to resist.

Dean sighed and gave in immediately. "Whatever, man." He said, shaking his head, "but that thing better not wake me up, I get cranky without my sleep"

"And how is that any different than always...?" Sam snarked.

"You know what, Sammy, shut up." Dean said.

"Hey you walked right into that, dude" Sam laughed as he cradled the baby to his chest, unbuttoning his flannel and tucking the mewling infant between the layers.

"Can we go now?" Dean asked "Or is there a nest of baby birds for you to save?"

"We can go." Sam replied and the two battle-weary boys (plus one scrawny kitten) trudged to their car.

Back at the motel Sam was researching the proper care and feeding of infant kittens while Dean showered.

"My turn." Sam said when Dean emerged several minutes later.

"Dean, can you keep her while I shower?

"It's a girl, then?" Dean asked.

"Yeah it's pretty tough to tell when they're this young but I found a picture online and she's a girl" "Hey, you're also gonna need to stop at the grocery store while you're out getting food and pick up some supplies for her"

"I made you a list."

"You are too much"

Dean grumbled but he took the helpless baby when Sam gave her to him and held her more gently than might have seemed possible for the hardened, road weary, hunter.

After Sam showered Dean dumped the kitten back in his hands with mock relief and headed out.

"Make sure you get everything on the list" Sam shouted as Dean walked out" and call me with questions!"

Sam was now cuddling the kitten tightly, trying to keep her warm.

She was too hungry to sleep and although she was a bit quieter now that she was warmer, she still scratched and cried hopelessly.

After what seemed like hours Dean finally returned with burgers, beer and a shopping bag full of supplies.

"Hey this whole playing mama cat thing might not be so bad," said Dean as he came in, "the hot girl at the checkout was really into me when I told her I saved a baby kitten"

"You did, huh?" Sam said, arching an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm helping!" Dean said.

Sam was busy unpacking the supplies which included a can of powdered kitten formula, a teeny, plastic bottle and a heating pad.

Sam stirred the formula with warm water in a solo cup, then filled the bottle with the mixture.

He sat down on his bed, leaning against the headboard and cradled the kitten gently. He attempted to get her to suckle on the rubber nipple, but she just scratched and screamed louder than seemed possible, flinging her head from side to side.

"Come on, sweetie" Sam coaxed. He dripped a little on one finger and pushed it into the teeny, pink mouth. Her little tongue lapped excitedly when she tasted the warm liquid. Encouraged, Sam tried again. After a bit of flailing the kitten finally got the idea and started to drink furiously.

"Phew!" Sam sighed in relief and smiled. Looking up he saw Dean watching from the other bed. When he caught Sam's glance, Dean looked hurriedly back at the TV.

The kitten was slowing down now, after drinking almost half the bottle of formula, but was still nursing contentedly.

When she was finally full, she snuggled against Sam's chest and fell asleep. With the warm kitten sleeping peacefully against him, Sam felt the fatigue of a long day pulling at him and soon drifted off.

A couple hours later Sam stirred and opened his eyes. He could hear the sound of Dean singing softly and he rubbed a palm against his eyes to clear them of sleep.

He looked slowly and cautiously over and saw his big brother petting the kitten and feeding it.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better..." He was singing faintly and stroking the kitten.

Dean stopped suddenly, caught Sam watching him, and turned a deep shade of red.

"H-hey he stammered. You-you fell asleep and she woke up, so you know, I just figured, I thought you needed to sleep, so..." he trailed off.

"Thanks" Sam said simply, a sad smile on his face.

"Hey, didn't you used to sing that to me when we were little?"

"Yeah, you were a fussy little thing."

"I didn't know a lot of songs yet and The Beatles always seemed to calm you down" "guess you were a hippie even then, Sammy" Dean chuckled.

He got a faraway look then and said so quietly Sam almost missed it "Mom always sang it to me."

Dean cleared his throat suddenly and scooted an old ammo box across the bed with his foot, being careful not to disturb the kitten.

Dean had made the kitten a cozy little nest inside with his old, stained flannel for a blanket and the heating pad underneath.

Moving so slowly, he placed the tiny kitten down in the bed.

It snuggled in and fell sound asleep.

"You're gonna be a great mom someday, Dean" Sam said with a smirk.

"Shut up, bitch"

"Jerk"

 **Another sudden ending. It seemed right to me though.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review if you feel so kind, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
